


Captivated by Eros: Serene Prologue

by xtsukki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: 'A playboy came in to town...' Before 'Serene' took place, he was captivated by Eros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [A drabble based on the Eros story.]

* * *

Everyone sort of knew Yuri Katsuki, the Japanese skater that did miserably at the Grand Pix tournaments. So they, as he assumed didn't bother engaging with him. It wasn't like they'd want to engage with the _loser._

Lonely, quiet, crushed.

"This was for the best anyway." He muttered to himself, it wasn't like he wanted to be at the spotlight and interact with them. Even though from the corner of his eyes he could see his idol, standing earnestly as always and radiating his prestige to them all.

Victor Nikiforov, was so perfect that he speculated that it was because of his virtue, god-like attribute that made him unreachable. The man lived in another world, another class far above their common ground.

If only he had the courage, the self-sacrificing love to reach him.

The table of refreshment was clear, only the empty glasses of alcohol waiting for his command. _'Come this way, Katsuki Yuri_ ' they called, anticipating him to grow wasted so the effect of Eros could finally be awaken. Eros, his ego that he hid away so long ago for the better of his quavering heart.

* * *

 

_A playboy came in to a certain_  town, 

The music was swayed throughout the room, everyone slowly grooving in to it their own way. Some popping their head with the groovy beat whilst tapped their feet and rolled their drinks. All waiting for something to take place, to take away the dull ambience in the room.

Katsuki Yuuri, on the other hand was starting to become a little hazy. Coughing out trapped air, he blinked seeing the room spinning a little too much.

_drunk,_

He grabbed his tie off and slid it off, as he then walked through the centre of the hall room, tipping his body around alerting the people to move out the way.

He was now attentive in a universe where darkness contrasted the dazzling disco lights.

_he bewitched the women of the town left and right,_

Smiling, he swayed his hips to music, hiccuping here and now, far too excited. His excitement bewildering the guest who clapped in support of his drunk dancing. Finally, there was someone to take away the blasé of the party. With the support and cheers he started to roll with the music, dancing and staggeringly along the way. 

_not caring,_

He didn't bother about what they thought of him, for he was too drunk to even think of anything. Maybe it was good of the coach to force him in to going to the party and meeting with the other skaters. He could drink and play till his heart melted and he wouldn't remember. Perhaps they too would forget this night too.

_he decides to pursue the most dazzling beautiful woman in the town,_

If only he was here, Yuuri thought aloud searching for him. "Victor!"

_the dazzling wasn't swayed yet played the game of love with the playboy,_

At the call of his name, his heart took a jump erupting with emotions he didn't feel in along while. Who was this guy that was fawning on him? His petite body against his own, and the heart throbbing so furiously that Victor had to take a step back before losing himself to _him._ This guy that didn't care about the frantic events he just caused. The guy that although was drinking alone a few minutes was now steeling the spotlight from him.

Victor couldn't help but break in to a smile, aware that the moment his name was called he already lost.

_knowing the consequences, she found it difficult to make the right choices,_

He took Yuuri's hand, moving him to the centre of the room and started to dance. The dance started of smooth, Yuuri's hand on his shoulders whilst he had his on _his_ waist, with a little sways of the drunk man the dance was tempting to throw himself away.

Victor couldn't keep up with the sudden movements that barged through the small body of the man, landing a feeling of pleasure in to Victor's sturdy body.

_after the encounter and his magic,_

It wasn't just Victor that enthralled at him. He entranced everyone, smiling, laughing and cheering himself on, so happily that everyone just happened to see themselves in this drunk manner.

_she ends up falling for him at first sight..._

His eyes sparkling at him, his cheeks flushed and lips so vivid that he knew then and there he wanted Yuri's love, his liveliness  ~~-~~  the possessions that were once unattainable, a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that didn't know, Eros: (Greek god of love) the word is often used to express sexual love or the feelings of arousal that are shared between people who are physically attracted to one another.


End file.
